The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer hardware, and more particularly to modelling cross-current power consumption of multi-stage transistor level integrated circuit (IC) designs using logic simulation.
Power consumption of electrical components is often characterized as being either dynamic power consumption or static (also referred to as leakage) power consumption. One component of dynamic power consumption is cross-current power consumption, also referred to as crowbar or shoot-through power consumption, which occurs when there is a cross-current. Cross-current occurs when current flows directly from a positive power supply rail to a lower supply rail, such as a ground or negative power supply rail, without providing useful function, resulting in wasted power within the electrical component.